Junior and Geku’s training
Junior and Geku went to the lookout for training “ Hey Mr. Popo” Junior Said “ Hey Tall Man ” Mr. Popo responded “ Oh Hi Dende “ Geku Said “ Call me god except for you Junior you can call me whatever you want” Dende Said “ Hey!” Geku responded “ So Mr. Popo can we go into the hyperbolic time chamber” Junior Said “ How Long” Mr. Popo Said “ 6 years” Geku Said “ That’s a long time but who the f**k cares” Mr. Popo Said as he opens the door Junior starts walking inside of the hyperbolic time chamber and as Junior and Geku both enter the hyperbolic time chamber “ This place it’s nothing but a white void! I don’t see where this ends! Or even where it begins! This is...overwhelming . I need time to adjust! Time to become more powerful! Time to—“ Junior Said ” TRAINING BEGINS NOW!!!” Geku Said as he smacks Junior in the face “ Get Ready next time” Geku Said as Junior groans in pain ( cut to Ranch and Trunks ) “ Where the hell is Johnny “ Ranch Said “ I dunno maybe he went to see Geku “ Trunks Said “ And also where is Uncle Goku he said he was going to teach me instant transmission “ Ranch Said “ Hey I don’t know everything ” Trunks Said (Cut to Mr. Popo And Dende talking) “ So how strong do you think they’ll get “ Dende Said “ Hmmmm Junior will have a slight edge against archon and Junior will almost be as strong as Geku “ Mr. Popo Claimed “ Aw, Dammit” Dende Said ( Cut to Junior And Geku ) “ Come on Junior you must be stronger than this just think about your family think about what happened to Ranch” Geku Said an image of Ranch is seen in front of Junior’s face Ranch fades away as the background turns completely black, and then a red streak cuts through the black background and expands out to turn the background into a burning light “ RRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!” Junior Yelled out as Junior releases a burst of energy that throws up the dust and debris around him Junior is new seen with the same hairstyle but his aura has a blue glow around his body , like an inverted version of Super Saiyan Blue’s aura “ Yes that’s it” Geku Said as he powers up and gets the same aura as Junior and both he and Geku charge at each other and then they get into a brawler lock , Junior and Geku back away from each other ( Cut to Future Trunks) “ Is that Junior that’s It we need him “ Future Trunks Said (Cut back to Junior and Geku battling) Geku gets knocked away by Junior after kicking him in the face , Junior then repeadtedly Punches Geku in the face and then Junior kicks him in the face , Junior then starts to pulverize Geku and then Junior kicks Geku away , Junior then gives Geku a powerful relentless barrage of kicks and punches , before kicking him upwards Geku stops himself from going any further “ Damn That really really hurt” Geku Said Junior teleports behind Geku and sledgehammers him to the ground , and fires an incredibly powerful blue ki blast at him, dealing massive damage “ So you’re getting the hang of this “ Geku Said “ Hang of what” Junior questioned “ This state you’re in you are now a Saiyan who has gone far beyond god ki we call this heavenly ki or heaven ki this is a heaven like saiyan it’s a empowered state undertaken by a saiyan who has gained the ability to tap into their current full power without having to change into the form but for you you aren’t even close to your mastered super saiyan blanco’s power not even at 10% but you are 4000 x stronger than Super Saiyan Blanco so far you are nearly stronger than my mastered soul form so congrats “ Geku Said “ Woah that explains the reason of why I feel so so powerful” Junior responded “ Now Let’s Continue “ Geku Said “ Whatever “ Junior Responded ( SIX YEARS LATER) ( Shift over to Piccolo, Gohan and Future Trunks “ Well It seems like nobody has anyone powerful enough to stop archon “ Future Trunks Said “ Your Friends are coming out now!” Mr Popo Said ( Shift over to the hyperbolic time chamber opening with Junior walking out along with Geku , with both of their clothes being tattered but with Geku having blood “ Hey , Junior lovin the new do “Trunks Said ” Oh! Uh, thanks! You know I‘ve been doing some training “ Dee-hee-lightful! And, uh, have you been hitting the gym? cause, uh...*whistles* “ Piccolo Said “ That hurt us more than it hurt you” Gohan Said “ Oh um thanks guys “ Junior Said “ Hey Mr Popo I was hoping you could make some new clothes for me and Geku “ Junior Asked “ Sure“ Mr Popo Said as he materializes some state of the art Saiyan Armor for Junior based on his own attire” Thanks and also I gotta go to my house” Junior Said as he uses instant transmission to teleport in front of Ranch “ JESUS!” Ranch Said as she nearly falls down but then Junior catches her “ You good” Junior Said “ Yes I’m Fine “ Ranch Said ” What’s about to happen” Junior Said “ Junior, go to our bedroom “ Ranch Said Junior walks upstairs puts on a condom off screen “ Ok now let’s get down to business” Ranch Said “ WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!” Junior Said Ranch puts her hands on Junior’s face and opens her mouth pretty wide and kisses him on the lips “ WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!” Junior Said in his head Ranch stops kissing him for a moment and chuckles with them both blushing “ Ok ok ok i’m Sorry I wasn with you in the house I didn’t mean to—“ Junior Said But was stopped with Ranch kissing him on the lips again ( cut to Geku) “ Well that was a hell of day” Geku Said Category:--junior--